Pequeño y sucio secreto
by Maddo Onna
Summary: Ambos sin querer serlo eran muy similares, eran como verse en distinto sexo y edades pero eran tan parecidos que soñaban hasta lo mismo y con sus morbosos deseos querían llevar a cabo finalmente ese sueño que los estaba torturando.
**Posible Ooc**

 **La imagen que use de cover no me pertenece ni tampoco los personajes de este fanfic, si encuentras similitud a alguna historia/fanart/doujinshi puede ser que la he usado como referencia en mi mente.**

* * *

 **Pequeño y sucio secreto.**

Ellos no sabían que tenían más cosas en común, aquellas diferencias que los separaban igualadas a los años luz que los tenían alejados, no permitían que aquel deseo –impetuoso- se cumpliera. Con demasiadas ganas de tenerse el uno al otro, con esos deseos casi mórbidos y antimorales que les tachaba, pero sin embargo tan necesario para ellos. Un deseo que los tenía al punto de romper ese falso rencor hacía el otro y verse para cumplirlo.

El sueño aparecía una vez al mes -para cada uno en diferentes días- pero era el mismo sueño compartido.

 _Cuando una persona te extraña sueñas con ella._

No, esa mierda para ellos era imposible.

— ¿Cómo él/ella iba a pensar en mí? —esa pregunta se la hacían cada vez que soñaban con eso.

Extrañamente en su subconsciente si se extrañaban, tan loco como pensar que una estrella que ves ahora en el cielo nocturno de este planeta al que llamamos Tierra puede estar apagada en su actualidad, pero tan cierto como esto. Solo que ellos no querían admitir que se extrañaban y se pensaban cada vez que se veían en el espejo, eran similares, pero tan diferentes a la vez.

Porque su belleza, comparada con la flor más bella que nació en un campo de batalla en el cual él derramo la sangre de aquellos que buscaban el poder de su fuerza, era superada por la edad de billones de astros sumada a la eternidad y elegancia de un dragón, eso era ella para él, algo tan hermoso e inalcanzable, pero a la vez tan cercano para poseerlo, pero algo en su ética no lo dejaba. Ya le había causado bastante daño para sus cortos dieciséis años.

Tener un deseo palpitante cuál corazón de bebé que en estos momentos está chillando al recibir unas palmaditas en el trasero por parte del doctor, inclusive más, se podía asemejar al mejor combate que haya tenido cualquier samurái, esa intensidad tan nítida, viviente y realista tenía su deseo, pero con un solo abrir y cerrar de ojos además de pensar cuerdamente se le iba, más bien se ocultaba dentro de su neurona más recóndita, para ella ese deseo tenía por él.

Aquellos sueños donde todo el vínculo sanguíneo se iba, donde solo podía existir el calor de sus emociones combinado con el calor corporal de cada uno, ese tipo de sueños tenían y sentían, tan reales que podían sentir la presencia del otro poseyendo sus almas y hacerlas danzar a un estilo que Bansai denominaría como un tango acalorado combinado con una lucha de sumo; así de apasionante y alocado.

Él acariciando su cuerpo con sus manos rasposas creando que se le erizara la piel, ella desordenando su cabello largo o tirándolo cada vez que un gemido saliera de su boca, ambos tratando de ser mejor que el otro, una pequeña competición que los llenaba de placer a ambos, en una pequeña habitación que rebozaba de lujuria y pasión. Ellos dándose besos bruscos pero a la vez tiernos y torpes, llenando sus bocas con la del otro, recorriendo toda esta con sus lenguas que creaban un sonido al chocar que era opacado por sus gemidos.

¿Cómo no rendirse ante el otro? Si tan locos y moralmente cuerdos no estaban, ellos se necesitaban y ver sus pálidas pieles sudadas con manchas rojas les creaba sensaciones parecidas a las del primer amor pero más intensas, que los hacían saltar a ambos creando más ganas de seguir con su loco juego de cuerpos.

Lo que más amaban de este sueño realista es que el aroma del otro se quedaba estancado en sus narices creando recuerdos permanentes en sus memorias, que ese día hacía que cada vez que sintieran algo, hasta el más mínimo toque recordaran aquel sueño que los dejaba con deseos de más y con transpiración constante y jadeos, tal y como si hubieran corrido una maratón.

A su alrededor había gente que tenía en cuenta esto, pero no se atrevían a hablarlo, pues si alguien tomaba el tema de su hermandad atacaban como gatos ariscos, no, corrección, como si a un pobre e inocente conejo le quitaras su más preciada cosa en el mundo, eran así de furiosos si alguien osaba a hablar del otro.

Luego de ese sueño que ya era normal para ambos. Quedaban pensando al menos una semana en ellos -en sus recuerdos- tantos los que les hacían bien como los que los destrozaban. Sí, porque a Kamui también los recuerdos de su arrogancia lo torturaban, preguntándose como mierda había hecho eso o porqué la había torturado tanto con las palabras que le había dicho, y también recordando las peleas anteriores que había tenido con ella viendo su evolución, y sí que ella estaba decidida a golpearlo, que hasta él se emocionaba con recibir un golpe de su parte.

Kagura luego de esos sueños se torturaba pero salía a buscar combate con cualquier chihuahua que se le pusiera en el camino, y ese maldito perro bastardo ladrón de impuestos era el esencial, ella podía perder contra él y seguir de pie -aguantando sus burlas- era como tener a ese idiota frente a ella. Aunque no se les podía comparar, para ella era un nivel de fuerza increíble, con Sougo ella podía luchar para divertirse, pero con Kamui ella se sentía como un indefenso gato mojado, y él era un pequeño gato hambriento que la iba a matar.

En un lugar de Edo, dos personajes de cabellos rosaseos que al verse con la lujuria de sus ojos saltaron a sus brazos. Kamui abrazando cada parte del pequeño cuerpo de su hermana, y ella arañando cada parte de piel alcanzable de su hermano mayor.

— No le digas a nadie sobre esto, nos verán como locos —ambos se dijeron eso, al mismo tiempo, provocando risas.

— Solo nuestro pequeño y sucio secreto.

* * *

 **Holaaaa... he vuelto, dejaré esto y me iré. Nos vemos en un próximo fic, los quiero un montón, no olviden su muestra de amor con reviews y adiosín.**


End file.
